


The One Time Tim Did a Play

by dixie_kid



Series: batbros one-shots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Wizard of Oz References, batbros, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixie_kid/pseuds/dixie_kid
Summary: Tim decided to make the worst decision in his life and try out for his mother's favorite play and he got a part. The batbros are their for support.





	The One Time Tim Did a Play

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Jason is a little OOC

Tim was nervous.  
That was closest word he could find to describe his feelings at the current moment. Curtain was set to open in 5 minutes and he had made the stupidest mistake of peeking out into the crowd and there they were. Bruce and Alfred were glancing over the cast bill making comments to each other about things on said paper. Jason had his arms crossed over his chest looking as impatient as ever watching Dick flirt with a girl across the theater. Poor girl. Tim resisted the urge to groan. He jumped through every hoop trying to prevent them from finding out he was in this. Dick, the dickhead he is, lived up to his name and followed him to practice one night. Bruce and Alfred were more than willing to come. Dick dragged Jason and Damian refused to budge, which he was glad for.  
He nearly jumped when Annabelle, the pretty girl playing Dorothy, tapped his shoulder. She smiled at him.  
"Ready?" She asked. Tim just nodded and returned her friendly gesture.  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Annabelle made a move to reply but was cut off by the director shouting to get into places.  
"Good Luck." He told the girl before walking off to find his straw hat. He had gotten the part of the Scarecrow in Gotham Players production of The Wizard of Oz. It had been his mother's favorite play, well when she could still see it. He smiled sadly to himself harboring a small hope that maybe just maybe his parents were sitting out in the audience.  
The curtain opened to the sound of clapping from the audience. He assumed Jason was not apart of said clapping.  
His nerves skyrocketed as his part drew nearer and nearer. This was the first community play he had done since becoming Robin, so he had nearly forgotten the feeling you get seconds to your entrance. It finally came and walked onto stage hair and makeup one perfectly and his patched pants and plaid shirt professionally ragged. His first line left his lips and so did half his nerves. When the audience laughed, the other half dissipated too. Maybe it was because he knew who was in the crowd, or the fact that he was doing this for his mom, but it was the best performance he had ever done. 

............  
He walked as slow as he could towards the doors to go into the auditorium. The rag in hand was slowly wiping away all his makeup and he was desperately trying to get ALL of it off before having to listen to Jason's barrage of insults. He sighed face free of makeup and walked towards the seats that occupied by the Wayne "family". Dick saw him first and ran over to Tim enveloping in a hug.  
"I'm so proud of you, Timmy" Tim smiled and thanked his older brother. Bruce and Alfred followed. He hugged the older of the two gentlemen and perfectly content with a hand on his shoulder from his mentor. Both complemented him on a good job and Tim couldn't contain the grin when he heard those words from Bruce's lips.  
"So, Kid, what possessed you to do something like this?" Jason asked still seated in his seat.  
Tim looked down. "This was my mom's favorite play. We always went and saw it whenever they were putting it on and then went out for ice cream afterwards." He smiled at the memory as he had pointed towards the stage signifying who "they" were. Jason walked over to Tim and put his arm around him. Tim barely resisted the urge to flinch. Jason looked towards the others and smiled as he led Tim towards the door.  
"Come on, Kid."  
"Where are we going?"  
Dick put his arm around Tim as well and ruffled his hair. "To get some ice cream of course." Tim laughed and put one arm around each brother.  
He didn't have his parents there to say they were proud, but his new family said it and that was enough for Tim.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a just a story to get my feet wet. I'm always open to take on prompts about the batboys :)


End file.
